


It Was the Suit, Right?

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, catradora, change my mind, i don't know how to tag, top adora, whiny desperate Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: Wearing a tuxedo to that party was probably one of the best decisions Catra had ever made.





	It Was the Suit, Right?

The moment Catra walked into the party wearing that suit, Adora knew she wanted to rip it off her.

Her suit and trousers were dark purple, contrasting the magenta that outlined her jacket and colored her undershirt. An black untied tie was left to hang around her neck as a finishing touch. The suit seemed tailored to fit her body perfectly, and Adora would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a few paces when she saw just how well it fit her body.

And on top of it all, Catra was _smirking_ like she _knew_ that Adora's face was turning red from across the room. Adora had half a mind to march right over to the doorway and kiss that smug grin off her face. She probably would have followed through with that plan, if it weren't for Scorpia standing by Catra's side and talking to her. Adora thought she saw Entrapta come in with them, too, but she had disappeared into the crowd.

“Uh, Adora? Are you okay?” Glimmer asked Adora, tapping her on the shoulder. Adora jumped, nearly dropping her punch-filled glass.

Facing the pink-haired girl, she took a second to recover and regroup her thoughts before stuttering, “Oh, oh yeah, of course, I'm just…” She trailed off as Glimmer looked past her. When she saw who Adora was staring at, her eyes narrowed. It was no secret that Glimmer wasn't nearly as fond of Catra as the blonde was, and the bitterness only got worse when Adora started acting like a lovestruck idiot around Catra. Which was to say, whenever the two were in the same room as each other.

Having taken in Catra's appearance, Adora glanced down at her own outfit. A simple, sleeveless red dress, with a gold band wrapped around the dress’ waist. Sure, Glimmer told her she looked good in it, but now it seemed rather simple, and not nearly as attractive as she thought it would be.

When Adora looked up, Glimmer opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the DJ's voice cutting through the music.

“Alright, everyone! The good songs are about to start, so grab a partner and get ready to dance!” Glimmer sighed, shaking her head.

“I'm going to go dance with Bow,” She said, already turning and walking away, leaving Adora stranded on the dance floor. Her eyes darted around the crowd of people, searching for a familiar face before everyone snagged a dance partner. Perfuma? Entrapta? Mermista?

However, her friends were nowhere to be seen. Adora sighed and resigned herself to waiting by the punch table until the dance was over. She turned to walk away, but her heart froze when she came face to face with the girl she was admiring just a few minutes ago.

Catra's gold and blue eyes seem to pierce Adora's heart, accompanied by that _goddamned smirk_. When Adora manages to drag her attention away from Catra's face, she realizes that she's holding a gloved hand out to Adora.

“Wanna dance, princess?” Catra practically purrs, her voice smooth like velvet. Adora shudders. She sends a prayer to whatever god there is that she won't embarrass herself too badly as she reaches out and takes Catra's hand in hers. Catra practically pulls Adora back onto the dance floor, as a slow, crooning song begins to fill the expansive room. Once Catra comes to a stop, the pair simply stand for a moment, taking in each other. When the song reaches its chorus, Catra grabs Adora’s hand once more, and they start the dance.

Although Adora certainly wouldn’t consider herself a professional, she liked to think that she knew how to dance. So when Catra approached her, she thought she might stumble once or twice, but she assumed she’d be able to keep up with Catra. But Adora knew how to do ballroom dances, formal dances, waltzes. This dance was fast, smooth, and intimate, and when the dance began, Adora immediately realized Catra was the one in control here.

It’s not like Adora minded, though. If anything, it took her breath away, letting Catra guide her, spin her around, and pull her back into her. And don’t get her started on the less than pure thoughts that ran through her mind when Catra suddenly lowered her into a dip, their hips pressed against each other. Catra sliding her leg in between Adora’s and performing every move with more contact than was probably necessary wasn’t helping the subtle throbbing between Adora’s legs, either.

It felt like the moments passed by in a haze, as if Adora was in a dream, one that she never wanted to wake up from. Unfortunately, the booming bass of some pop song snapped Adora out of the trance she was in, and to her dismay, she and Catra separated. Catra’s eyes met hers, that ever-present smirk still on her face.

“Well, I’ve got to go,” she said. Turning away, she glanced back at the blonde. “See you later, Ador-”

Catra was cut off when Adora reached for the tie around her neck and yanked it, and Catra, towards her. It took Catra a moment to process that her lips were on Adora’s, that this was really happening. Once it kicked in just how soft Adora’s lips were and how nice it felt to _finally_ kiss her, Catra wrapped a hand around the back of Adora’s neck and pulled her closer. In return, Adora rested her other hand on Catra’s hip, her grip light and gentle. Catra wanted to tell her to hold her, to grip her harder and pull her close like she belongs to her, but it occurred to her that they were still very much in public, which was a problem.

Adora, surprisingly, was the first to pull away, albeit reluctantly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and yet they were both breathing heavily, panting in a failing attempt to return their heartbeat to normal. Adora pressed her forehead against Catra’s, and Adora could tell it was killing Catra to keep herself off of her. The thought brought a rare smirk to Adora’s face as she whispered, “Still ready to go?”

Catra growled, and it took all the willpower she had not to kiss that stupid smirk off of Adora’s face right then and there. It only made Adora’s smirk grow, and she stood back, still gripping Catra’s wrist.

“How about we go to my pl-” This time it's Adora who's cut off, Catra pressing her lips against Adora's before the blonde can finish her sentence. And when they pull back, Catra's the one grinning.

“Do you _really_ need to ask that?” She whispers. Adora, her last bit of breath taken from her by the husky tone in Catra's voice, can't find the words to respond. Catra's grin widens at her silence, and she wraps her arm around Adora's waist, her tail lazily curling around her wrist as Catra leads her out the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

The pair had barely stepped foot in Adora’s expansive house before Adora pinned Catra against the door in a considerably more heated kiss. With the passion came a degree of sloppiness, but Catra honestly couldn’t bring herself to care, because Adora was running her tongue along the backs of Catra’s teeth and moaning into her mouth, and the only thing that mattered was making sure she got more of this. Although Catra would never admit it, she loved it when Adora took the lead, and in the bedroom, it was no different.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t kiss forever, and broke away from each other for air. Adora’s chest was heaving, those blue eyes dilated and raking over her body with something akin to hunger. The look sent a spark of arousal to Catra’s clit, clouding her mind from any snarky comeback she was ready to deliver.

Catra’s surprised they even made it all the way up to Adora’s bedroom. The moment the door shut behind them, Catra found herself on the bed, her tie slipping off from where it was hanging from her neck. Catra found her gaze fixed on Adora’s pink lips, only inches away from her own as the blonde’s hands wandered down her body, tracing her fingers up and down the sides of her body and deliberately avoiding Catra’s chest. The lingering touches, everywhere but where Catra needed them, were starting to go to her head, but she refused to give in that quickly.

Adora tugged on the hem of Catra’s jacket, leaning down to Catra’s ear and whispering, “Take this off. Now.” Her voice was low, with an air of demanding that made Catra stifle a whimper. Adora sat back on her heels as Catra managed to pull herself up, shrugging out of her dark maroon jacket and tossing it off of the bed. When she looked back up at Adora, the blonde hadn’t reacted.

“All of it.” Catra gulped, and hesitated for only a second before tugging the magenta undershirt up and over her head, throwing it in the same direction she threw her jacket. Slowly, but without pause, Catra stripped herself of her outfit, piece by piece. When she was done, she lay still for a moment, gauging Adora’s reaction. Catra shivered, both from the cool air on her skin and the ravenous gleam in Adora’s eyes as they trailed up and down her body. After a few silent moments, her eyes met Catra’s once more.

“You’re beautiful, Catra,” she whispered, her voice reverent, the corners of her lips lifting up in a small smile. Catra felt her cheeks heat up, and she looked away, a smile curling across her own face despite herself.

Adora was quick to press her lips against Catra’s once more, her hands roaming over orange-tinted skin covered in a fine layer of fur. Catra couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through her body when Adora grazed a finger over her nipple. In the half-second they split for air, Adora let out a quiet laugh. The sound made Catra simultaneously want to growl and whimper. Instead, Catra lets the need for friction between her legs take over her entirely, biting and tugging on Adora’s lip. The blonde doesn’t seem to mind: in fact, she returns the kiss with equal intensity, pressing Catra’s back against the white sheets of her bed. The feeling of Catra’s bare breasts pressing against Adora’s still covered chest felt beautiful, and when combined with the many other places where their bodies were fitted against each other, Catra felt like she was in paradise.

It occurred to Catra that Adora was still wearing all of her clothes, and deciding that that was unfair, she let one hand leave the back of Adora’s neck and trail down her back, making sure to let the points of her claws scratch down her dress. Now it was Adora’s turn to shiver, tongue running over the points of Catra’s sharp teeth.

Catra’s hands wandered up and down Adora’s body, basking in the feeling of her warm skin underneath her fingertips, before coming to a stop on the firm muscles at the base of Adora’s neck. She pressed her fingers down into the skin, lightly massaging the area. Adora made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan. Taking this as encouragement, Catra slipped the straps of Adora’s dress off of her shoulders, pulling the fabric down as best she could with Adora still intensely kissing her.

Realizing what Catra wanted, Adora pulled back, much to Catra’s dismay. To have Adora’s lips out of reach of her own was absolutely unacceptable, and really, Catra could have undressed her just fine. There was no need for Adora to stop kissing her, leaving Catra’s mouth and lips tingling all over. Adora, now kneeling on the bed in front of Catra, pushed the top of her dress down, and Catra could have sworn she took her time on purpose. She untied the golden band wrapped around her waist before tugging the dress down, past her hips and her legs, until Adora was able to toss the red fabric off of the bed, in the same general direction Catra had thrown her own clothes.

Catra’s eyes widened. Adora was wearing that simple but elegant white bra that she loved so much, with underwear to match. While Catra’s mind raced with the many ways she could rid Adora of her last layer of clothing, her gaze ran over Adora’s body, drinking in the sight of her exposed skin, only a little distracted by the shape of Adora’s breasts.Catra glanced back up at Adora’s face. They locked eyes, but it only lasted for a second before Adora looked away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Catra smirked. She looked so cute when she’s flustered.

Sitting up, Catra reached out and rested her hand on Adora’s jawline, leaning forward and closing the distance between their lips. Catra let herself get lost in the feeling of warm skin against skin, hands running along each other’s bodies. But by now, the aching need between Catra’s legs was getting insistent, and Catra practically pulled Adora on top of her, pressing herself against her until there was barely any space between their bodies at all. One of Adora’s thighs found its way in between Catra’s legs, and Catra let out a groan, because there was  _finally_  friction where she needed it, and it felt amazing.

Catra still had some semblance of dignity, though, so she restrained herself from grinding against Adora’s leg. It took nearly all of her willpower, just because it felt _so good_ , the pressure so deliciously wonderful, and it would be so easy to just let herself go. But Catra had made up her mind, and she wouldn’t beg for anything, no matter how hard Adora pressed into the space between her legs.

Adora was stubborn, though, and Catra knew this. When the blonde is given a task, she put on a determined face and pushed through it until the job was done. Catra couldn’t stop a whimper from leaving her throat, high-pitched and pathetic, when Adora pulled away, all of the delicious body contact gone. The look in Adora’s eyes was nearly enough to make Catra come right then and there, her pupils blown wide and staring into Catra’s eyes like a woman on a mission.

“What - what are you doing?” Catra asked, still trying to catch her breath from the incredible kiss they had just been sharing seconds earlier. Adora’s tongue darted out to lick her lips, and Catra’s gaze was automatically drawn to those full, pink lips. She couldn’t help but wish that that mouth was on her right now, somewhere far below her own lips.

“What do you want me to do?” The question was relatively innocent, especially for the circumstances, but it made Catra’s mind race with the possibilities nonetheless. Fuck it. Her dignity could take a hike. She needed Adora, and she needed her now.

“I need…” Catra gulped. “I need you. Please.” Catra was almost surprised at the words coming from her own mouth. She never begged, and almost never said please. Adora smirked, inching her face closer to Catra’s, far enough away to keep their lips from touching, but just close enough to wear Catra’s restrain thin. God, she loved that smirk. Usually Catra was the one to act smug, but the look suited Adora well, too.

“Need me to do what?” Catra would punch that smirk off of Adora’s face right now if she wasn’t so desperately turned on. A low growl slipped out of Catra’s throat, hands clenching at white bed sheets.

“ _Goddamnit_ , Adora, you know what.” The blonde just grinned, shaking her head.

“No, I don’t.” She leaned in once more, lips brushing against the edges of Catra’s ear. “You just have to tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.” Catra shivered, both from how sensitive her ears were and from how hot Adora sounded when she let her voice go low and quiet. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. But when paired with her steadily growing arousal, it was a very persuasive argument.

“Just - just stop being a tease and fuck me already,” Catra says, in a vain attempt to conceal the begging tone in her voice. When Adora doesn’t move, Catra adds in a softer and more pleading voice, “Please.”

And just like that, Adora _finally_ kisses her again, the hand cupping the back of her sliding down Catra’s body. This time, she doesn’t take long before reaching Catra’s bare hips. Adora does pause, running her hand over the tuft of soft fur in between Catra’s legs. Catra bucks her hips, and that seems to be enough convincing for Adora. Adora lets her hand travel further down and searches until she finds Catra’s clit, pressing down on it with the heel of her hand.

Catra, all dignity having been tossed aside by now, let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan, her hips moving forward of their own accord.

“Inside - I need you _inside_ , Adora,” She groaned. Adora acknowledged her pleads and slowly eased a finger inside of Catra, and then another. At this point, all of Catra’s coherent thoughts had dissipated, leaving only the burning desire to chase the tightening knot in her stomach to its end. Adora whispered sweet nothings in her ear, dirty talk mixed with words of encouragement as her fingers pumped in and out of her at a steady rhythm, Catra’s hips moving to match it.

Catra’s senses were completely overridden by the pleasure rushing through her veins, and was reduced to making incoherent sounds, calling out Adora’s name too many times to count and cursing more than a few times.

Adora slowly curled her fingers inside of Catra, moving her hand in a come-here gesture. Her fingers brushed up against Catra’s walls in just the right way, and white spots dotted her vision as she let herself go and reached her climax, sinking into the orgasmic bliss flowing through her body.

After a few moments, the lust-induced fog in Catra’s head began to clear, her thoughts forming a little more rationally as she panted for breath. Adora, too, was trying to catch her breath, removing her now rather sticky hand.

“Wow,” Catra breathed. Adora chuckled.

“It was good, then?” She asked. Catra only nodded. As she took in her surroundings once more, Catra’s multicolored eyes returned to Adora’s body. She realized that while Catra had been naked for nearly the entire ordeal, Adora had yet to remove her underwear. And not only that, but she hadn’t gotten the chance to come yet.

In the blink of an eye, Catra had reversed their positions, Adora lying on the bed below her. Catra’s signature smirk adorned her face as she leaned down for a kiss.

“Your turn, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my first finished and published smut, I think this turned out well. It’s unedited, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Expect more She-Ra content from me, smut or not, because I love this show with all of my being. This one took a while, but I hope to release the next one quicker. Be warned, I’m a multishipper, so all ships are fair game to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed, and have a good day!


End file.
